Metal Gear Solid 3: Ocelot Returns
by FerrariMaster
Summary: This takes place after MGS2. Otacon did his usual snooping and through his sources, found a major threat from the one man who wasnt finished off. He alerts Snake and Raiden about it. Rating might be changed to R later. Please R + R!


Metal Gear Solid 3: Ocelot Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid, or the characters in the story. This story is for pure enjoyment, not money.  
  
Chapter 1: Cooperation Counts  
  
[] indicates a person talking over the radio  
  
It was right after Solidous Snake was just punctured through the stomach in the middle of New York City, when Raiden and Solid Snake just barley got away from the cops.  
  
"That was amazing kid," said Snake.  
  
"I had no idea I was that good with a sword. Maybe I should use this from now on," said Raiden.  
  
"Don't be an idiot. Every gun you get, use it," exclaimed Snake putting a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Snake, Snake, do you copy?" asked [Otacon].  
  
Snake ran into a dark corner so people wouldn't see him talking on the radio. He also lighted up his cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" asked [Snake].  
  
"Did you ever get a chance to finish off Ocelot?" asked [Otacon].  
  
"Uh…. Well…." stuttered [Snake].  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," replied [Otacon].  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Raiden.  
  
"Raiden, remember I went after Ocelot right before you fought Solidous?" asked Snake.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Raiden.  
  
"Well………… he got away from me. I never found him after that," replied Snake.  
  
"What?" screamed Raiden.  
  
"Yeah you could say that again," said [Otacon].  
  
"Look, I hacked into the Pentagon files and found an e-mail from Ocelot saying he is in control of the metal gear ray prototype and is threatening to destroy California if he doesn't get 10 million dollars, enough to build metal gear rays in Russia. He has his own Russian terrorists all over the west coast!" exclaimed [Otacon].  
  
"Shit," said [Snake].  
  
"Yeah, you and Raiden are going to have to stop him," said [Otacon].  
  
"Okay, we will, just keep in touch with us as we go along," said [Snake].  
  
"Fine, well im going now to try and get some more information on whats going on," replied [Otacon].  
  
"Oh, and be careful Snake," warned [Otacon].  
  
"What, what are we doing?" asked Raiden.  
  
"Ill tell you later. We have to get to the west coast," said Snake.  
  
"Why?!" asked Raiden.  
  
"Because Ocelot has control of metal gear ray and is threatening to destroy California," said Snake puffing on his cigarette.  
  
"What the fuck! I have family in California!" screamed Raiden.  
  
"Not so loud you fucking idiot," replied Snake.  
  
Few people looked at them, but nobody really paid attention.  
  
"You cant talk so loud, cause then people will hear you, get suspicious, and they will call the cops," said Snake.  
  
"Sorry," replied Raiden.  
  
"Look, we're going to have to work together on this. Don't try to be the bigshot," said Snake.  
  
"I know, I know," said Raiden.  
  
"I'll hook us up with some plane tickets to California. You go do what ever you want and I will give you a beep on the radio," said Snake.  
  
"Okay," said Raiden.  
  
Raiden and Snake went there separate ways. Snake went to JFK International Airport, and Raiden decided to go to New York's Central Park. Raiden hung out and met some people. He had broken up with his previous girl friend (the one at the end of mgs2 I forget her name). He found a really hot brunette with green eyes and a nice ass (hehe).  
  
"Hey how are you doing?" asked Raiden.  
  
"Hmm, hmm. What's with the clothes? Asked the girl.  
  
"Oh I'm with the special police force. We are required to wear this," replied Raiden trying to sound believable.  
  
"My name is Janine, what's your name?" asked Janine.  
  
"Well I'm not allowed to give out personal information, but my code name is Raiden. You can just call me that," replied Raiden.  
  
"Okay Raiden, I'm doing good, how are you doing?" asked Janine.  
  
"I'm doing really good. I just finished a top secret mission," said Raiden.  
  
"Really? That's great," said Janine.  
  
"You want to get together sometime? Maybe go out for dinner or a cup of coffe?" asked Raiden.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to, here's my number. Give me a call the next time you're free," said Janine.  
  
Raiden took the little piece of paper that she wrote her number down on.  
  
"I will. Janine, are you seeing any……" said Raiden.  
  
"Raiden, I have the tickets get to the airport and I'll meet you at terminal 6-C," said [Snake].  
  
"Uh…… excuse me a minute Janine," said Raiden.  
  
"Yeah, okay I'll be there," said [Raiden].  
  
"Janine, I have to go. I'll call you the next time I'm free," said Raiden.  
  
"Okay, bye," said Janine.  
  
"Bye," said Raiden.  
  
Raiden had to leave Janine. He got a taxi and was on his was to the JFK Airport. 


End file.
